


quickie with baekie

by pcydrafts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcydrafts/pseuds/pcydrafts
Summary: smut ng ating chachan and crushie presi
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	quickie with baekie

**Author's Note:**

> hello if y'all arent comfortable reading smut, it's fine pwede niyo lagpasan thanks

nang tuluyan naka-alis ang pamilya ni baekhyun ay nagmamadaling yumakap si chanyeol sa binata.

"ang clingy mo naman, sandali nga" sabay kalas sa yakap

"hindi mo na ba ako love?" tanong nito na nakanguso pa

agad naman siya nakakuha ng batok kay sehun

"tanga ang arte mo, labas ako yosi sama ka?" pag-aaya nito

"tara paalam lang ako kay baek"

"gegege"

pinuntahan ni chanyeol ang kasintahan sa kwarto nito, naabutan niyang nagpapalit ng damit.

"lalabas ka?"

dahan dahan naman niya nilapitan ang binata.

"bibili kami nila dae at wends ng iinumin natin" sagot nito

yumakap si chanyeol at ibinaon ang mukha nito sa batok na kasintahan.

"ang bango bango mo baby ko" malambing na sabi nito "mamaya ka na labas" sabay dahan dahan iniharap sa kaniya

"ngayon na, baka mags—" hindi natapos ni baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil bigla siyang hinalikan ni chanyeol.

nakahawak ang kamay ng matangkad na binata sa mga bewang ni baekhyun, samantalang nasa batok naman ang kamay ng maliit na binata.

masyado ng tumatagal ang halikan nila, kung saan saan na nakakarating ang mga kamay ni chanyeol. 

mga halik na napunta na sa leeg ni baekhyun, mga kamay na kaninang nasa bewang lang ay nakababa na sa maganda at malaking pwet niya.

"baby" mahinang tawag ni baekhyun "maraming naghihintay sa labas"

"hayaan mo na sila, busy sila. kailangan din natin maging busy"

nagpatuloy lang sila kung sa anong ginagawa nila.

the kiss is getting deeper, hindi na maalis ang kamay ni chanyeol sa maganda at malaking pwet ng nobyo.

mga hickey iniiwan ni chanyeol ay bumadami, chanyeol started to unbotton his boyfriend's polo.

hindi naman nagrereklamo si baekhyun dahil gusto niya rin.

"let's do it quickly" bulong ni chanyeol "huwag ka maingay ha, maraming makakarinig crushie ko" 

dahan dahan inihiga ng binata ang nobyo niya, magkahalikan walang gustong kumalas.

chanyeol also unbuckled his pants and baekhyun's

hindi nila totally hinubad ang mga saplot dahil lalabas din naman sila after para bumili ng mga iinumin.

bago tuluyang ipasok ni chanyeol ang tite niya ay dinuraan niya muna ang magandang butas ni baekhyun

dahan dahan niyang pinapasok, hanggang sa makapag-adjust ang binata sa laki at haba ng tite niya.

naramdaman ni chanyeol ang higpit ng hawak ni baekhyun sa nga braso niya

"masakit?" he asked

"oo, pero ituloy mo lang" baekhyun said.

chanyeol starts to thrust slowly, habang nakatitig sa magandang nobyo na nasa harao niya.

mahigpit ang pagkakahawak ni baekhyun sa kaniya kaya naman bumaba pa siya para mayakap siya nang tuluyan ng binata.

his thrust is getting deeper but slowly, nag-iiwan ng mga halik sa leeg ng nobyo.

tumingin ito sa nobyo, baekhyun just give him a smile

putangina ang ganda ganda mo…

naririnig din nila na sunod sunod ang chats and texts sa kanila ng mga kaibigan naghihintay.

hindi nila pinapansin dahil busy sila, they're busy making love

"baby" mahinang tawag ni chanyeol sa kaniya "i love you" 

pagkasabi ay binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagbayo, mabilis na madiin

baekhyun cant help it gusto niya sumigaw, gusto niya isigaw ang pangalan ni chanyeol but he cant kasi maraming tao sa labas

nandoon ang mga kaibigan nila, bawal. bawal sila marinig.

"baby stand up" chanyeol said

"bakit"

"basta, stand up"

tumayo si baekhyun, mabilis itong ipinaluhod ni chanyeol at ipinasok ang tite sa bunganga nito.

"suck it" chanyeol said

syempre baekhyun masunurin ginawa niya.

"galing ah. galing ng mga bibig na yan" chanyeol said

nakahawak ito sa mga buhok ni baekhyun, si baekhyun sige lang sa pagchupa.

chanyeol's about to cum, gusto man niya ipasok ulit sa butas ni baekhyun pero mas masarap kung nasa bunganga ng nobyo

kaya naman agad niya ipinasok nang malalim ang tite niya sa bunganga ni baekhyun

bumilis, nabibilaukan si baekhyun pero hindi niya ito pinahinto dahil gusto niya rin

gusto niya inumin ang mga tamod na lalabas sa tite ni chanyeol kaya naman maya maya lang ay nilabasan na ang nobyo.

lumuhod si chanyeol at hinalikan ang binata.

"galing ah, galing ng bibig. ang sarap" he said na nag-iwan pa ng smirk sa binata

"tangina mo kasi. yung mga kaibigan natin naghihintay" 

"they left" 

nanlaki naman ang mata ni baekhyun kasi ha? anong umalis?

"sila na ang bumili ng alak, i guess…. they knew it, alam nilang may ginawa tayo" chanyeol kiss his boyfriend "tara shower na tayo"


End file.
